


Prettier Than Normal

by twowritehands



Category: The Middle
Genre: Bisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: Kenny's wedding changes everything for Axl





	Prettier Than Normal

Axl and Hutch returned to the ‘Bego drunk and laughing. Kenny’s wedding had been _so Kenny_. Hilarious. But also disappointing in that the bridesmaids had been faces on a screen. You can't dance with screens. Or kiss them. Or score with them.

Thank god the alcohol hadn't been video conferenced in, too, or else the long drive and getting all dressed up would _not_ have been worth it. Axl had been primed for one of those huge lavish weddings where he could cut loose and have some fun. And some good old fashion super healthy rebound sex.

Yep. He was single again. He hadn't told anybody. Except for Hutch on the drive up as they devised flawless wingman plays.

All for not. Apparently.

They both had undone their ties and shirt collars. Once in the ‘Bego, they stripped their jackets. Axl kept burping and then giggling. When his best friend and former roommate bent to yank off his shoes, Axl smacked the flat of his hand across Hutch’s ass. He raised a pleased eyebrow at the feel of firm cheeks jiggling.

“Ow, man!” Hutch laughed and turned, swaying into the wall. “Why’d’ya do that?”

“Because I promis--promist-sted myself,” Axl slurred. “That I would spank the finest booty at this wedding. An’ tha’ turns zout to be you, man. So,” he shrugged. “I didit. I spanked that booty. _Real good_.” He laughed and snorted and laughed some more.

When exactly the idea began to take form, Axl couldn't say. But it was there in his sloshy mind. He'd vowed with his broken heart to bang the sexiest person at Kenny’s wedding. Was it his fault that of the six people _actually there_ , Hutch was the hottest?

“Awe, you think my booty is fine?”

“You're super hunky,” Axl drawled, tipping forward and crashing against Hutch. Oh, he'd had way too much to drink. Enough to become what Lexie had lovingly called a _sloppy bisexual bitch_. (No, don't think about her!)

Hutch was tall and muscly and _so sweet._ Axl wouldn't be forgetting his friend’s fake best man speech for a long time. Hutch’s arms went around Axl, which was just fine. And Axl’s hands ended up under each of Hutch’s ears.

“Are we dancin’?” Hutch asked. Hey, they were! Holding each other in the cramped space, they were swaying back and forth.

Axl fished his phone from his pocket and in two taps had music playing. It was an upbeat dance tune. “ _Now_ we are!” He started gyrating his hips. Hutch did too. They hooped and hollered and pulled out all the moves. They didn't have much space but made it work. Soon, Axl was facing away and grinding his ass against Hutch’s crotch. He liked the way Hutch clutched at his hips.

“Too bad you cut your hair, dude,” Hutch slurred in his ear. “Or I could pretend you're a chick.”

“Pretend I'm one of those sporty chicks with the Bieber hair.”

“God, I'm so horny,” Hutch said and Axl could feel that he was now grinding against a hard rod trapped in well fitting tux pants.

“Me, too.” Axl gripped himself through the front of his pants.

He didn't remember doing it, but his belt was soon undone and his pants and underwear hung low so that his bare ass pressed against the fabric of Hutch’s pants--and the scorching hot bare skin of a huge uncut penis pulled through an open fly. Axl's heart raced, sending alcohol infused blood zipping through his body. It was hot in here. And he felt so tight, and so ready to unravel.

“Hey,” Hutch grunted. “You caught the garter, right?”

Axl snorted at the memory. Kenny’s bride was way too hot for him so it'd been surreal watching him reach up a hot girl's dress as she giggled with happy consent. Axl pulled the stretchy band of silk and lace from his pocket. He twirled it on a finger.

“Put it on,” Hutch rasped. His voice was shaky. He sounded like he was going crazy from the way Axl’s bare ass grinded against his bare cock. Enough precum had dribbled from him (like a damn leaky faucet) to make his thick dick glide smoothly between Axl’s cheeks, slicking over his tight hole.

Hutch wanted him to put on the garter? Why the hell not? Could be fun. Or funny, at least. And anyway, he was being a chick for his bro right now. Right?

Axl’s pants hit the floor. He toed out of his shoes and stripped his dress socks. Then, in nothing but his dress shirt and undone tie, he stuck his foot through the ring of girly fabric and slid it up into place high on his thigh. It squeezed his leg in this fantastically comforting way.

“Hey, that looks kinda good,” Axl said, enjoying the way the pink and cream colors looked against his lily white and lightly furred leg. He pressed his thighs together to get the full effect. Kinda awesome, actually.

Hutch pulled back, lined up and shoved into the tight crease at the apex of Axl’s thighs, thrusting against his taint. The head of his dick pushed against the back of Axl’s balls. Axl could feel the fabric of Hutch’s pants brushing his ass. He'd only unzipped and was otherwise still fully dressed.

Axl glanced toward the bathroom door. It was open and the full length mirror on it showed him what he wanted to see. Two men. One in full wedding tuxedo with his tie undone and collar open, thrusting into another man who was wearing nothing but a dress shirt with his tie hanging around his shoulders. His hard dick bobbed free and a pretty strip of color ringed his thigh.

Hot.

“We're hot, Hutch. Look,” he pointed to the mirror.

Hutch did look and thrust faster. Axl clenched his thighs to make his fake pussy as tight as possible for his friend. He used his palm to rub the head of Hutch’s dick whenever it poked out from behind Axl’s balls.

“You know what’d be hotter?” Axl asked. Hutch grunted. Axl put his foot up on the kitchenette bench, the leg that had the garter. It made him feel sexier than ever. Hutch objected wordlessly to the loss of the tight space he’d been using. Axl lifted one of his cheeks to better expose his wet hole. “Fuck me for real, dude.”

“Needa condom.” Hutch puffed without hesitation.

Axl grabbed Hutch by the loosened tie and dragged him toward the bed at the back of the RV. He jostled open a shitty excuse for a dresser drawer and then crawled onto his knees on the edge of the bed as Hutch rummaged through the condoms inside until he found one of his own size from when he'd lived here. He didn't miss the lube.

“That garter is so fucking cute,” Hutch said, and Axl felt his friend’s long fingers pluck at the silk elastic. The pop against the back of his thigh made Axl’s dick throb and leak. He hadn't been fucked since Lexie gave him that No Questions Asked Pass for his summer in Europe. (Which in hindsight, he probably shouldn't have taken advantage of. It had clearly been a test. And strike one, as it would later turn out. Don't think about that!)

Hutch used his cock to stretch Axl open. It made for a long process of a hot hard rod burning in a little, forcing past the tight ring of muscle, and then sliding out. And then burning back in _a little bit further_ and then sliding out. Each press in hurt, and then hurt less, and then hurt but in that good way and then Hutch was sliding all the way home and picking up a rhythm.

Axl crouched on all fours on the edge of the bed and bounced back on his buddy’s cock. Hutch murmured the usual praise about tightness and heat. He didn't sound totally amazed, and that was because he was no newb to anal, though as far as Axl knew, this was his first time in a guy.

Hutch gripped handfuls of Axl’s ass. He smacked a cheek every now and then. And his unceasing rhythm, which hit Axl’s prostate every other thrust, started to cut through the tension wires curled throughout Axl’s body. He was coming undone from the sheer pounding pressure of it. Left to stroke himself off, Axl's hand flew over his erection until he came all over the bed with a choke and something like a sob.

It wasn't long before Hutch pulled out, ripped away his condom and painted Axl’s bare ass with ropes of hot jizz. And Axl smiled as, deep in his booze soaked heart, he never felt prettier.

: : :

The next morning was a tension filled nightmare of hangover headaches, uncomfortable acknowledgements of the sticky places in the bed they had slept in together, Axl clumsily slipping the garter off his leg before hurrying into the shower, followed by a stilted conversation during the drive home about how _straight_ Hutch was.

They both wore sunglasses so it was hard to read Hutch’s expression. And, needing to focus on driving, Axl didn't feel like pressing the issue that Hutch might also be bisexual if he genuinely enjoyed fucking a guy just as much as he did a girl.

But really, what did Axl know? They hadn't even kissed once. And Hutch never so much as touched Axl’s dick. Maybe Hutch really was just one of those loose straight guys. The kind of bro that was only attracted to women but willing to stick it in any hole offered to him if he was horny enough. (Axl had found a lot of those types in Europe.)

Neither said a _word_ about the garter.

Axl dropped Hutch off in Chicago. By then, they'd had food and electrolytes and had worked their way back to their easy joking friendship. So their goodbye was less awkward than one might imagine. And then Axl was alone with his thoughts for the drive back to Orson.

Which was why the radio stayed on at full volume the entire way home.

: : :

For weeks, Axl was acutely aware of where in the RV he'd stashed the garter. The image wouldn't go away. How good it’d looked. How hard he'd came. But he did his best to not dwell. He flicked the thoughts away.

News about him and Lexie got out, and he talked it over with his dad and even had a decent conversation with Sue. It still didn't feel great, but it was what it was. And at least now he was free to flirt with the blond girl in the eastern region office.

Work was the same. Quotas and shooting the shit and rude people and paychecks. Week after week of shined shoes and polo shirts,  and trying to be enthusiastic about plumbing parts. Boring.

Just so his whole life wasn't spent at home or at work, like his loser parents, he joined a gym. And _actually went_ weekly. He set himself a simple goal to get back into the shape he'd been in in high school. And he enjoyed the work.

If he sometimes squirreled the garter from the RV to the bathroom where he had a long and satisfying shower, then so what. Had to unwind after a real work week somehow, right?

: : :

It was months after the wedding and weeks since the last time the garter left its hiding place in the RV. Not that he thought about it at all, but if pressed for answers, Axl would say he thought he'd finally worked all of that--whatever it was--out of his system. (Done, perhaps, with the help of a guy named Duncan from the gym who not only kissed him and jerked him but fucked him without needing to think of him as a chick.)

Axl was shifting through a pile of clothes in a thrift store bin when his hand landed on something silky. He frowned when he pulled out a pink camisole. Clearly, it wasn't meant to be in a bin of men’s undershirts but here it was. Made of super thin silk, it was a familiar rosey pink with spaghetti straps and some white lace trimming on the bottom and at the deep v neckline. The lace was a little torn, hence the shirt's place in a thrift store.

He dropped in it the pile of undershirts, used ties, and pillowcases he'd selected. At the cash register, they tried to say the camisole was five dollars, but he successfully argued that it did not have a tag that said so, and he had found it in the one dollar bin. Rolling her eyes, the girl shrugged and let him win.

That night, he stripped down to nothing. Slid the garter on and then pulled the silky night shirt over his head. It hugged his torso just right and reached low on his hips so that the lacy trim brushed his bare dick. The deep v covered his nipples but showed off his chest hair and the pecs he'd been toning into shape. It matched the garter _perfectly_ , like he'd known it would.

Leaning on the bathroom wall in front of the mirror, he jerked off until he came and took care not to stain his new shirt.

: : :

Hutch invited him to Chicago for the long weekend. He was throwing a party that Friday night. Then they planned to catch a Bulls game on Saturday. Axl happily packed a bag and skipped out on whatever half assed thing Mom had in mind.

He stepped into Hutch’s apartment with a secret. He was wearing the garter and camisole under his regular clothes. He'd taken to doing that occasionally. He wore them to work on days he wasn't going to the gym afterwards. The feel of the silk was good. And it made jerking off so much more fun after spending the day feeling his secret against his skin.

Hutch gave him the usual big smile and hug back slap. Then introduced him around to some of the people gathered for the party. He helped himself to a beer and fell into conversation with a girl named Cathy about the ups and downs of sales. She was a pharma rep.

They laughed and drank together the whole night. Hutch’s apartment steadily filled with more people. The music got louder and the booze got cheaper. And then Axl was in Hutch’s bedroom with the super hot Cathy.

When she reached under his shirt and felt the silk she giggled but then cooed and, stripping away his outer shirt, she sucked each of his nipples through the silk until he was rock hard. Encouraged, he ditched his pants and let her admire the garter. She gave him a lustful smile, “So what are you, like, a transvestite?”

It sounded weird but Axl had already looked up the definition so couldn't deny it. “Yeah.”

“Sexy,” she purred and then after blowing him for a bit, she reclined on the bed having only removed the panties from under her skirt, and Axl fucked her while wearing nothing but his pretty things. Feeling like a king.

He was just about to come when the bedroom door opened. Hutch had started talking before turning the doorknob, calling out, “Oh, hell, no! I _said_ my bedroom was off lim--” but he stopped mid word at the sight.

Cathy squealed and scrambled to close her open shirt and roll from under him. Axl didn't move, frozen in the headlights of his friend’s stare.  A deep part of himself thrilled as if he'd hoped this would happen. Hutch was seeing him in the garter again. And this time he had the matching camisole, so he knew it looked even better than before.

To Axl ‘s surprise, Hutch quickly moved into the room and shut the door behind him. His face was serious and his voice was low. He wasn't looking at Axl. “Cathy. You're fiance is looking for you.”

She had gotten back into her panties and now, buttoning her shirt, she scampered away. Axl, punched in the gut, scoffed after her, “Fiance?”

“Sorry!” She chirped and something in her tone said plainly she was only sorry she got caught. She opened the door only enough to slip through and then it closed, leaving Axl--mostly naked and still hard--alone with Hutch.

“What the hell man, can you believe her?”

“Actually this is exactly something she would do. I meant to warn you about her.”

Axl left the bed and dressed quickly. By the time he pulled his jeans up, his cock was soft enough to be tucked away. He was beginning to feel self conscious and embarrassed about being seen like that.

“Maybe it won't count since I didn't come.”

Hutch looked incredulous. “You honestly believe that?”

“No, I guess not.”

“What's going on with you, man?”

“Nothing. Rebounding, like normal.”

“Normal?”

“... Maybe prettier than normal.” Axl admitted and winked.

Hutch cleared his throat and then left without another word. Axl sighed and dropped his head back. Disappointment was heavy in his gut, as if he'd had some plans that just exploded in his face. Rather than examine what that was about, Axl slipped back into the party.

: : :

The next day, after the Bulls game, as Axl and Hutch walked back to the car, Hutch outright asked about it. Axl shrugged and explained. Hutch listened with a frown and then a shrug. “Cool. So that makes you a transvestite, right?”

“Yeah. And let the record state that just because _I_ also fuck men doesn't mean all transvestites do. It's actually more common for transvestites to be straight.”

“Interesting.”

Axl sighed. “And really I think the whole thing is like a desperate attempt to get over Lexie as quickly as possible.”

“How's that?”

“I don't know. I guess I felt like something big had to change? And my hair is totally perfect as is, so shaving my head wasn't on the table.” Axl joked with a shrug and appreciated Hutch’s chortle. Their shoulders knocked before Axl righted his trajectory. The car was in sight. “I don't know, man. It's hard to explain, but I stumbled on it and, I don't know. Didn't wanna let go.”

“Well, can't deny that it’s workin’ for you.”

“Gahd, dude.” Axl wanted to stomp the ground those words were so welcome. “You know, you have been saying the _nicest_ things to me.”

Hutch looked proud with a practiced expression of humility as he batted the air. “Nah.”

Conversation turned to the game for the drive back to Hutch’s place. Axl admired the streets of Chicago and wondered if he could ever be transferred here…

Something was turning over. Some deep unknown thing had come into the light. Axl now understood one of the many aspects of his newfound love of lingerie. The night he discovered the pleasure of it was a night of carefree fun with his best friend. A guy who had, only hours before, shared some incredibly touching feelings about their friendship. Things that made a broken heart feel way less alone in the world.

That moment of connection had carried through to the drunken night of sex. Hutch’s appreciation for the “so fucking cute” garter had wormed its way deep inside Axl so that now the garter itself worked to make him feel as good as the fake best man speech had.

Huh.

“Axl?” Hutch asked. He'd been saying something that went totally missed. Axl shifted in the passenger's seat. He wasn't wearing the silky undergarments. He wished he was.

Hutch snorted with amusement. “Are you even listening?”

“Is Chicago lonely?” the question popped right out of Axl. But he'd been curious ever since Hutch moved here and continuously sought any reason to throw a party. Like last night. the reason? The six month anniversary of his lease.

The long pause gave away that Axl had hit the nail on the head. After a sigh, Hutch shook his head but said, “Yeah.”

“Is that why you fucked me at Kenny’s wedding? You just felt so alone it didn't matter who it was?”

“Isn't that why you asked me to do it?” Hutch asked.

Silence. They were both right, and they both knew it.

They didn't talk for the rest of the short drive or the walk up to the apartment. Stepping through into the dark interior of Hutch’s home, Axl was surprised when Hutch’s fingers touched his forearm, stopping him.

“Hey, um… you didn't come.”

”What?”

“With Cathy last night. You didn't finish. Did you… take care of it? Because, if not I can help.”

Axl huffed. “Is this bicuriosity, or is it a straight guy asking for a hole to fuck in the dark?”

It was too dark to see but based on his breathing, Axl guessed that Hutch looked stricken and even a little disgusted. “Geeze, man. That was harsh.”

“If we do it again you have to jerk me off and kiss me,” Axl said. He wasn't drunk this time and couldn't dismiss his standards. “And if you do those things, you won't be straight.”

Axl was sure Hutch wasn't straight to begin with, not after his not drunk proposition just now, but he wasn't going to split hairs.

“I'm straight,” Hutch said. And he moved passed Axl into the apartment, flipping on light switches. “Just thought I'd offer to help a buddy out like we did at the wedding. Sorry if it was insensitive to assume you'd be down for it.”

Axl grunted. He pushed aside his frustration. They worked in silence to pull out the sofa bed and then Hutch disappeared into his room and Axl fell asleep.

By the time Axl left Chicago, the ease of their friendship had returned. They made plans to catch up again soon and then Axl said a prayer to the RV engine gods and hopped behind the wheel for the long drive back to Orson.

: : :  


_Hey, man, can I get real in a text?_

_yeah go ahead_

_Sorry about last time you were here. I was a jerk._

_No problem, bro. Horny man = dumb man. I get it._

_You're my best friend and I just want you to know how cool I think you are._

_Back atcha._

_And you were totally right about Chicago being lonely._

_Are you okay?_

_Will be. Just gotta make some of those big changes you talked about._

_Dude, you can't pull off bald. Trust me._

_So if I send you something, would you come to Chicago and wear it for me?_

_Maybe. Same terms as before, though._

_Deal._

: : :

The box came to Axl’s office. Sender: Charles Hutcherson, Chicago Illinois. He signed for it, took it to the car where he stuffed the wide flat box under the seat and suffered the rest of the day Not Thinking About It.

Six hours later, he _finally_ got off work. Couldn't wait another second. The minute he was in the car--no one from the office in sight--he opened the box.

Beneath the layers of thin white tissue, he found blue lace panties. There were ruffles on the front, cute little bows on the side, the back basically a thong. It came with black garters and stockings, too.

Breathless with want, giddy at the thought of someone thinking about him enough to buy something like this ( _it came gift wrapped_ so obviously a small fortune) Axl drove over the speed limit to get home.

He texted Hutch the second he had the car in park in the driveway. He told him the package arrived, that he loved what was inside and he was going to break them in PRONTO--

He didn't hit send.

Thinking it over, he erased the last part, and added

_Tell me you're free for a visit this weekend so we can break them in_

He watched the text send, watched Hutch read it. The response bubbles came up promptly, followed by

_Hell yeah I'm free this weekend_

They swapped more texts, hammering out a full plan for the visit. Neither of them mentioned the gift again. It was too sacred for mere text. For the same reason Axl had decided not to rush inside and put them on immediately, they didn't want to spoil the fun before it could even properly begin.

Thank God it was Thursday.

Axl kept the gift in the box and the box in the trunk of his car. He wore a boring pair of boxers to work on Friday and tried not to fret too much over finer details and nuisance of the upcoming weekend.

His best friend knew something about him almost no one else did, and sent him a thoughtful gift, which Axl would wear for him.

The why and how was pretty simple on Axl’s end, which was the only part he let himself dwell on.

::::

When Hutch answered his door that Friday night, he was unusually shy. Their typical buddy greeting did not transpire. Axl stood on the welcome mat in his work clothes, the brand new--fucking _amazing_ \-- underwear concealed by cheap trousers and untucked dress shirt. Tie and jacket were down in the car with the discarded boxers and ratty socks.

“Hi.” Hutch said, awkward but eager.

Axl grinned knowingly. “Hi.”

“So. You, um. You wearing…?”

With a lift of an eyebrow, Axl nodded. “Of course. Changed into them in the restroom across the street. They fit _perfectly_. Oh my god they feel so good.”

Hutch backed up, allowing Axl into the apartment. He seemed completely breathless and distracted. Axl had never felt so desired, but he knew it was all superficial.

“Can we talk for a sec?”

Hutch gulped. Axl considered retracting the request but persevered. Yes, this could get hella awkward but it was a talk they needed to have.

“What does all this mean, man? You mentioned a big change, so are you looking for, like, just an experiment, or…?”

“Um. No, you're right. I owe you some explanation. Uh… do you want a beer?”

“Yes.”

They moved into the kitchen. Hutch served cold bottles out of the fridge. They sat at the table. The panties hugged Axl's junk and slipped deeper into his crack. The feeling of the black stockings tightening as his knees and hips bent made Axl’s breath thin out.

“So I've been lying about being straight.”

An uncontrolled flap of Axl’s lips made Hutch retreat. Axl waved his hands. “Whoa! I'm sorry! Sorry! That was mean. Dude. Sorry. I just meant.... I thought so.”

He heaved a deep breath. “I know. I've literally had sex with a man and liked it so… I just needed to face it.”

“So you bought me lingerie to help you face it, or…?”

Another gulp, no direct eye contact. “Yeah. I mean. You putting on that garter, that was my idea.”

“Hey. It was.” This little fact had gotten lost in the shuffle of secrets, and now made Axl feel much closer to Hutch. No longer was he the friend who knew, but he was the friend who liked it first.

“I had myself convinced that only liking little guys in girly stuff meant I was straight, but I think it just means I have a certain type and I just. I couldn't face it before you. You helped me, Axl.”

Axl felt warm all over. “Really?”

“So the lingerie is a thank you.”

Axl stood from the table and slowly opened his shirt. “I guess I should say you're welcome.”

Hutch sat back in the chair, chest inflating. Axl undid every button, stepped out of his shoes, and then dropped his pants.

He could see his own reflection in the deco mirrors on the wall. He was sexy as hell--his gym membership was totally worth it. His ass cheeks filled out the lacy thong brilliantly, and his stomach and waist were trimmed. The dark stockings made his legs look shapely and amazing, and matched his hair.

“Ha.” Hutch said, voice raspy. “I knew that color would look good on you.”

This sent warm fuzzies through Axl, straight to his cock. Hutch thought about him? He made a soft inquisitive sound.

“It brings out your eyes, man.”

He giggled, and crooked a finger at Hutch. “I've waited _days_ to play in these. Don't make me wait another minute.”

“You're bossy.”

Axl laughed only because he could tell Hutch loved it.

Hutch laid hands on his waist, caressed the bows and then cupped his cheeks. Their swollen cocks brushed. Hutch paused, looked into Axl’s eyes, and then kissed him for the first time.

Soft brown lips, warm breath, hot tongue. Axl bowed into him, lungs flattened by the race of his heart. His skin erupted in chill bumps. It had been too long. Too damn long since someone kissed him like this. (Or at all.) But like this?

Like. Hutch was kissing _Axl_ , not just a willing hot dude.

Axl flung arms around Hutch’s shoulders and dragged his head closer for deeper, full bodied kisses. Hutch’s big hands slipped up his back beneath the open shirt. He growled a little as he dipped Axl like a damn pro.

The world tilted but Hutch stayed right there with Axl, arms strong around him. Anchored.

“Dayum, Charles,” he breathed softly, shaky.

That made Hutch’s lips quirk. He pulled Axl back upright (a swoop of the belly) and consent to keep calling him by first name came as a gentle bite to the neck as they moved toward the bedroom.

In the sheets--good cotton against his skin and lace and stockings; simply heaven on earth--Axl felt like some sort of little known god of self expression. Lost men like Hutch paid tribute to him in hopes of obtaining the Blessings of True Identity and Happiness.

“Axl. You look so. Good. So, so good.” Hutch kept saying this or similar things, pausing to just take in the whole picture. Axl allowed it a few times, but when he began to feel like an art piece instead of a sexual partner, he dragged Hutch down into a kiss and locked him on top with all four limbs.

Hutch didn't even try to escape. He grinded the bulge of his clothed cock against the ruffles, and Axl began to leak precome.

“This is so great.”

Hutch hummed, hands tracing the interesting texture of leg hair trapped beneath stockings, wrapped around his waist.

“I'm so hard already. But I want you naked this time. Take your clothes off.”

The look Hutch gave him said _bossy_ again, but he stripped his clothes quickly enough that Axl knew not only did Hutch like having a boss, but he wanted to please him.

This level of power was new and flattering and even, just a little, scary. Axl hoped he was worthy of wielding it, and didn't do something wrong.

He reminded himself that Hutch was still kind of new to everything. (One sloppy drunk hook up with no kissing or reach around barely counted as anything.) If Axl wasn't careful he could misrepresent an entire culture, potentially scar Hutch in an irreversible way and ruin any chance of him enjoying his true interests ever again.

“Wait. Wait,” Axl said. The kisses were getting fiercer and hotter, and Hutch already had the condom on and lubed, seconds from breeching. “Slow down.”

Hutch braked hard, hands planting either side of Axl’s head. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just. Not so fast, y’know? We’re not drunk, we have all night.” He bumped their noses and whispered, “Let's enjoy this... Soak it in.”

Hutch trembled. Axl kissed him reassuringly. Their breaths shortened. Their touches softened and lingered. When Hutch pushed in, they paused for longer than strictly necessary, and their eyes met.

Axl laced their fingers. His heart was _pounding_.

Hutch put their foreheads together. That's when the thought happened. A little one, a whisper.

This wasn't just sex.

Axl buried that. Deep. He didn't think it again. Not right now. He couldn't. Just because this was his best friend and they fit together so good and everything felt right. That wasn't--

He forced his lungs to fill all the way, and shook on the exhale. Hutch held his jaw, moving in him fluidly, eyes so intent, so _knowing_.

Axl felt the rush coming on. He squeezed his eyes shut but all that did was show him the stars vivid against his eyelids, as they fell all around them.

“Oh my gahhhhd,” he moaned weakly as they came down from their sex highs. He started to compliment Hutch’s best moves and tricks--standard critique and praise after such good sex-- but dropped his jaw instead.

There were no crazy acrobatics to compliment. It had been… standard missionary all the way. Axl didn't know what to do with that. Vanilla sex? Did he just have vanilla sex and rank it best ever?

 _How_?

Oh yeah. The lingerie. That kept it from being vanilla, right?

“We’re a coupla kinky dudes, huh?” Axl asked. Maybe a little too loud. Or his smile was too big or something. Anyway, it missed the mark, made Hutch lift onto an elbow.

Axl froze. Oh god. Now they were going to talk about it. And he didn't even know what it was! (That thing he buried deep in the middle of sex turned over in its grave.)

A second later, the moment passed. Hutch was letting it lie. He smirked down at him. “Yeah. Life is full of surprises… thanks for visiting me.”

“Thanks for the excuse.” It was too breathy. Axl had to do better. He cleared his throat but had nothing to say. Hutch smirked again. (This sonuvabitch knew Axl too well. _That_ was the problem.)

“Broke 'em in pretty well, huh?” He slapped Axl’s ass.

Axl narrowed his eyes. He knew Hutch just as well and two could play at this game. Hutch was only acting cool and aloof because he didn't want the conversation to touch on that thing they talked about last time. The loneliness.

Which just happened to tie right into all the junk Axl was nervous to talk about.

This was a mess.

“You're not making me sleep on that pull out again, are you?”

“Nah, man. I was just about to invite you to stay and be the big spoon.”

“Big spoon? Dude, I'm in the panties, I automatically get little spoon.”

Hutch pulled a face. “That's some sexist logic right there. I don't wear panties therefore I have to be the big protector?”

The word protector slapped Axl across the face. He felt like an idiot.

Hutch was facing some serious demons right now. Axl could remember the shit storm he had had identifying as bisexual, and that was interest in standard men and women. Hutch was dealing with that plus the crossdressing element.

“Sorry. You're right. C’mere. Get in here.”

They pulled back the covers and Axl spooned up behind him, arm secure over his ribs, face on the sweep on his neck and shoulder. “I've got you, Charles. I'm right here.”

“Yeah, that's right,” Hutch cheered, to lighten the mood. “Charles is the lil spoon tonight!”

Chuckling, Axl pressed his lips to his neck, which ended the tirade but by then they were in the dark and it was okay.

They whispered for maybe an hour about this and that, casually brushing back and forth over his sexuality, never mentioning but constantly thinking about how good it was to have this sort of company.

Finally, their words slurred with sleep and they drifted off, still spooning. Axl got up to pee at one point, glimpsed baby blue in the mirror and nearly had a heart attack, thinking someone else was in the apartment. Just pretty lil ol him.

He laughed, primped, took care of business, and then returned to Hutch’s warm, cozy bed.

  


In daylight hours, everything was a little heavier.

They didn't say much when the alarm woke them up; Sleepy good mornings and the “can you believe that happened” exchange between two friends who used to daydream out loud for hours about their future and never once came close to this.

“This” was never clearly defined, either.

Without a word they both just let it be…. Axl wasn't worried. They were friends who had sex sometimes. That was a thing. And all that _really_ mattered was staying friends, which was hella easy.

Hutch was his _best friend_ , the guy who made the biggest difference in his life just by being there to suggest he take something a little more seriously now and then. And last night… well that was just Hutch being Hutch, opening Axl’s eyes to what sex could be as an adult.

How did Hutch even _do_ that? It wasn't like he physically did anything different than other people. Except… memory of those kisses made his skin tighten and tingle.

No one had ever made him feel like that during sex. Not even his ex wife. April had been a whirlwind of passion, but she never shook the bedrock of his world like Hutch just did.

It was an eye opener, for sure, and really helped put the Lexie heartbreak to bed. That entire relationship lacked the kind of _zing_ Axl knew to look for now. Maybe knowing what he needed, he could finally find the right person…

“Toast with jam and that European brew you got us addicted to,” Hutch announced, using a soft morning tone as he served the food.

Axl had to take a second, because he missed his roommate and the three years of quiet mornings like this. Better than having Mom screeching at Brick or Dad, or, worse, the empty silence of the RV.

Hot coffee, sweet jam, and someone to talk to without raised voices. This was just right.

“Whatcha thinkin’ 'bout?”

“Just happy.”

Hutch held his cup close and nodded. “Yeah. Me too.”

Here it was. The chance to have The Talk. Did Hutch want more? Where was this going? How was it going to work?

No.

Axl decided to just take it one day at a time and do what made the most sense. Under no circumstance would he pressure Hutch for anything. The guy had enough to deal with.

He skipped the opening and brought up something else. Hutch didn't bat an eye, allowing the heavy stuff to stay packed away.

Their weekend plans centered on watching sports and hitting a party downtown. In between, they talked more about the big changes happening for Hutch, and then they went shopping.

It started as a joke. Axl was complimenting Hutch’s success in life, the job that gave him cash for his own apartment and frivolous gift giving. The term sugar daddy came up, but he never meant it as a hint for Hutch to buy more pretty things for him. Before he knew it, that was what was happening.

Axl wavered at every stage of the trip. In the car, he insisted the blue pair was enough of a thank you. In the parking garage, he asked if Hutch was sure about it, and outside the lingerie shop in the mall, Axl planted his feet.

“This stuff is way too expensive.”

“It's an outlet mall, you can't find it cheaper anywhere else.”

That was a good point. If Axl wanted more panties he had to buy them brand-new, not at a thrift store. He followed Hutch inside, belly fluttering with nerves. Wouldn't two guys shopping in here be weird?

To his surprise, the place was pretty busy. There was a sale on. Men and women perused the racks. Axl relaxed a little and began to shop for something that would get good mileage and be worth the chunk of change.

At the front of the store, he saw two high school boys outside the window, elbowing each other and pointing at the mannequin's boobs. In the far corner, Hutch had two thongs, considering each one without even a smirk. Their epiphany at the wedding hit Axl again.

He went to Hutch’s side. “Hey. How grown up is this? We’ve looked at everything in here and haven't giggled once.”

“I know right?” His dark eyes glowed with happiness. He gestured to the table. “These are buy one get one.”

“For real?” Axl checked them all over and considered the price. It was a pretty good bargain and it would leave him with three days worth of pretty things. That was most of a work week, or an entire weekend.

He selected his favorite two available in his size. Hutch turned toward the rest of the store. “What else do you want?”

Axl balked. “Dude. Seriously. These are enough.”

“Nah. These are for everyday, which don't count. Get something for special occasions.”

Axl’s eye drifted to the mannequin on the other side of the store. It was dressed in a thigh high, silk robe with a matching lace teddy. With his good work at the gym, he would look banging in that, and it looked fairly comfortable. Plus, the one piece would definitely not ride up under his clothes like the camisole.

But it was on the pricier end of the store.

“I can get more of these,” Axl said, turning back to the BOGO stack of thongs.

Hutch had seen though. He stopped Axl from untangling the wad of strings and steered him to the teddy. “I think something like this is perfect.”

Axl huffed in agreement. Hutch sorted through the sizes and announced which colors where available in the full set. Axl caved but shook his head.

“Don't get the robe. I can find one of those much cheaper somewhere else.”

Hutch shrugged and accepted the compromise that let him be the sugar daddy without Axl feeling like he cost an arm and a leg. Axl deliberated and then settled on classic black.  


The moment Axl stepped into the bedroom wearing the black lace teddy, Hutch’s jaw dropped and he grabbed his heart, then said something filthy but sweet af.

They hit their stride for the weekend. Things were fun and easy. They joked and hung out like normal, except Axl was prettier, Hutch answered to Charles, and they touched a lot. Cuddling on the couch, sleeping in the bed, fucking in the shower.

Their goodbye Sunday afternoon was somehow their usual buddy departure. After two days and nights of sex and casual talking, there was no more awkwardness between them. They had an understanding borne of common sense and friendship.

Axl had on a new thong under his work clothes, and got a kiss from Hutch that smacked loudly. It wasn't even sexual. More of a thank you, a catch you later. Very European. This was them now. Best friends who would offer comfort by any means available.

Right now, Axl had work in Orson so he had to go back. It didn't mean he couldn't come into the city or that Hutch couldn't drive out sometimes. They were going to go one day at a time because that was how they managed their lives right now. It worked.

 _Fin_.

  



End file.
